Fearless Tour
The Fearless Tour was the debut concert tour by American singer-songwriter Taylor Swift. Also referred to as the Fearless Tour 2009, and the Fearless Tour 2010, the tour was launched in support of her second studio album, 'Fearless' (2008). On the tour, she was joined by guests Kellie Pickler and Gloriana. Teen singer Justin Bieber joined her for the tour when she went to England in November 2009. During the tour, Swift performed with guests such as John Mayer, Katy Perry, and Faith Hill. It grossed $63,705,590 with 1,138,977 fans in attendance. __TOC__ About the tour The tour was announced on January 29, 2009, via her official website. The initial press release announced that Swift would visit 54 cities in 39 states and provinces in the United States and Canada. Joining her on the tour would be a new country music group, Gloriana, as well as former American Idol contestant, Kellie Pickler. The tour kicked off in Evansville, Indiana on April 23, 2009, at Roberts Stadium. In honor of the kickoff of the sold-out tour, Swift has presented the key to the city of Evansville and the City Council President declared Thursday, April 23, 2009, Taylor Swift Day. The tour features a theatrical presentation of graphics, sets, and visual elements all designed by Swift herself. The show runs more than 90 minutes and showcases Swift playing five different guitars as well as the piano. The show features multiple costume changes and a fairy-tale castle illuminated by more than a million lumens of light. In late June, a new tour date was announced for November 23 at the Wembley Arena in London. However, it become apparent that neither Kellie Pickler nor Gloriana would be joining her on the UK part of the tour. Taylor Swift announced another date in the UK at the Manchester Evening News Arena on November 24. This was the final and second tour date in the UK. The shows at Wembley and Manchester will be the only two concerts for the Fearless Tour in Europe. It was announced later that singer Justin Bieber would join Swift on the two UK dates. While performing at Wembley Arena, Bieber broke his foot while he performed the opening lines of "One Time", but still finished the song. Despite his injury, Bieber confirmed that he would still perform in Manchester with Swift the following day, although the Wembley concert was cut short as he could not perform the encore. Bieber then went on to perform at the Manchester performance with an encore, he sang "With You" a cover of the original version from Chris Brown. Following a 10 minute applause after she had sung "Tim McGraw", Swift told the Manchester audience "Everytime I hear the word Manchester, I won't be able to stop smiling...I love you!". According to a German magazine, Swift was supposed to play three shows in Germany. However, tickets for those concerts never went on sale. On September 30, it was announced that Swift wou return to Australia in February 2010 to play another series of concerts, but now in arenas. On October 8, it was announced that the tour would be extended through June 2, 2010 to include 37 additional shows in North America. It has been confirmed that Justin Bieber will be performing at the Gillette Stadium on June 5, 2010 with Swift. Set list 2009 1. You Belong With Me 2. Our Song 3. Tell Me Why 4. Teardrops On My Guitar 5. Fearless 6. Forever and Always 7. Hey Stephen 8. Fifteen 9. Tim McGraw 10. White Horse 11. Love Story 12. The Way I Loved You 13. You're Not Sorry 14. Picture To Burn 15. Change Encore *I'm Only Me When I'm With You *Should've Said No 2010 1. You Belong With Me 2. Our Song 3. Tell Me Why 4. Teardrops On My Guitar 5. Fearless 6. Forever and Always 7. Hey Stephen 8. Fifteen 9. Tim McGraw 10. White Horse 11. Love Story 12. The Way I Loved You 13. You're Not Sorry 14. Picture To Burn Encore *Today Was A Fairytale *Should've Said No